elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:No One Escapes Cidhna Mine
Can't Complete if Prisoners Already Dead :Took this out of the article (except for the last sentence): :*It seems that if you have killed the prisoners previous to this, you can NEVER do this. (what does this abberation of words even mean? - It seems that if you have killed the prisoners prior to this quest you cannot complete the quest?) : 01:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know why, but that struck me as particularly funny. I'd say it's reasonable to assume that killing the prisoners would mean the quest could not be completed. ::~ Trippet (Talk) 02:30, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::- By the way, Madanach CAN be pickpocketed. Please do fix the walkthrough, thx ::I just removed this from the bugs section. Obviously killing quest characters breaks the quests. It's not a bug. 15steps (talk) 18:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Never?!?! As in, not ever! Fatbeaver22 (talk) 01:34, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I killed all the prisoners, but I got through the locked gate using an unlegitimate mean. I got to Madanach, but he wouldn't respond when talked to he only says, "I'm all ears" or something like that. I made it through the gate by pushing the cart up to it, then using whirlwind sprint towards the door pushing me through, it also worked by holding a bucket against the door at player level and whirlwind sprinting (Xbox) Xplode441 (talk) 05:04, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Is it me or is shadowmere hostile against the forsworn? I've sided with the forsworn and they are friendly, however the forsworn only attack shadowmere. Automatic murder count / bug ? Just before I was sent to Cidha Mine I checked my crime stats, murder count was 0. Resisted arrest inside the Temple of Talos, but surrendered to the guards when I walked out the door. As soon as I'm in the mines I checked again, it was showing 1. Is that because they pin the murder on me or simply a bug ? I tested this again. Only 1 of the 3 guards is considered as a murder when killed (I checked the stat screen one by one). I guess if it it was intented all 3 guards would be flagged as murder. It must be a bug. Can be avoided by killing off the the guard counts as murder via console command. Heartseeker (talk) 19:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Wrong notes- I killed Madanach and all of his goons on the way out, just as I got my gear back, and Vostag didn't attack me at all. I received the enchanted armor, and then the family ring from the guy outside, and no fine. But that could just be me, I guess. Jazzlizard (talk) 02:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't that hard! It is stated that this quest would be the hardest as high-lvl+low-magicka character. So what did I do? Get everything to max lvl, and get no magicka whatsoever. I had 500 health, 500 stamina, and ofc the base 100 magicka. Then I started this quest with Master difficulty. However, none of this seemed to matter. All fights were easy, because you could just sit back and let the many friendly NPCs kill any opponents. First, killing Grisvar. I talked to him, said that Madanach said hello, he attacked me, all other prisoners attacked him. Then I followed Madanach and his crew. Found some spiders and dwarven spheres, which were easily dispatched by them. Then they gave me back my shit and that Forsworn stuff, and I slaughtered them. I assume it's much harder if you don't want the Forsworn armor, just the ring, then? I doubt anyone would help you kill Madenach. But ofc you can just run past everything after that. Elifia Kamigawa (talk) 14:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC) It's also relatively easy to kill everybody in werewolf form, if it's available. Kill everyone, wait for cooldown, and escape. 18:00, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hostility? I sided with the Forsworn and escaped, and when I went to the keep and talked to the Jarl and his men, they talked like I had betrayed them and that they hated me. I think the dialogue is the same as the overthrown Jarls. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 02:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Failure to Start The quest seems not to start. In The Forsworn Conspiracy, I spared Margret, I did not enter The Treasury House, and I killed the guards in the final confrontation in the Shrine of Talos before they could talk to me and I was not caught doing so (this is probably why the quest doesn't start). No guards are hostile and I can enter The Treasury House without Betrid dying. I tried such things as killing the prison guards inside of Cidhna Mine, talking to and attacking Thonar, and talking to guards. I don't think sending myself to prison via bounty will solve it, so I won't try. Any suggestions, or will the quest never begin (I am playing with the most recent Xbox 360 patch). I want to kill Madanach! Cool fool (talk) 21:55, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. The guards respawn inside the Shrine of Talos. Cool fool (talk) 20:59, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Once I agreed to go silently with the guards within the Shrine of Talos, I was sent to Cidhna Mine as to be expected, but the quests starts and I'm never removed from the starting room you are in before talking to the prisoner. 14:11, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Antimattergizmo Stuck at the start QUICK FIX: Open console, type "EnablePlayerControls" and hit enter. You're welcome <3 ' 05:57, December 16, 2014 (UTC)' Has no one found a fix for this bug yet? "Sometimes you get stuck in the start of the quest (happened to me. couldn't interact with anyone or anything) with no chance of getting on. No known fix" Even with no mods enabled I'm still getting it. I can just move and look around but I can't interact with anything like people or doors or items (pressing E doesn't work on anything and no labels show up). 17:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Me too. I had the same problem, got into the mine but can't interact with anything. 3:15, November 19, 2012 Same here, can't raise my fists, can't sprint, can't crouch. People talk when I get close but I can't interact with them. Can't get pickaxes laying on the ground, can't search sacks, can't open doors. Stuck like a duck, makes me wanna quack. 20:44, November 11, 2014 03:43, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Important Note You need to read madanach's note BEFORE leaving markart ruins so that thonar and his guards don't attack, and so you can recieve both rewards. Cannot complete "The Fosworn Conspiracy" PS3 When you go to the shrine of talos after being asked to `return to Eltyrs`, they dont accuse you of anything and just say " you're trespassing ". So i just talked to a guard who knew i had bounty and said " i submit take me to jail ". I thought this was a way around them not accusing me of murder. I was wrong. I went to the mine and everything yet i had not activated "No one Escapes Cidhna mine" or completed "The fosworn conspiracy". I couldnt talk to anyone about Madanach so i couldnt do it. 17:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Oliver 17:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Lost Partner Due to Perpetual Yngvar Murder I chose to assist Madanach all the way through escaping, and was surprised when we got out and Lydia, my follower before going to prison, was fighting on our side. I helped them kill a few of the guards since they were hostile to me (maybe a mistake?), then decided to pop into whoever and sons shop and sell some of the guard armor. I was surprised when Lydia didn't pop up behind me, since I assumed she was now following me again. I come out, and she's nowhere to be found. I wander through the streets, looting guards, no Lydia, no corpse. So I use the "player.to" command to see where she is and find that, to my surprise, she's WAAAAAAY to the northeast of Markarth, fighting Yngvar the Singer with the Forsworn. Repeatedly. I'm guessing the fact that Yngvar the Singer is even out there is due to the Forsworn shooting at him or something. He won't attack me, so I know it's not me that caused Lydia to want to run all the way out there to continue killing him over and over again. So, I was thinking, should there be a bug added that says something along the lines of "Yngvar the Singer may steal player's companion because he just won't die and the Forsworn hate him, for some reason?" 06:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) So I was playing on my X-box and completed this quest with no problem however once I returned to the Shrine of Talos the guards were there to arrest me again. Now i have a 4000 gold bounty in the Reach with no way to remove it. 19:17, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Kill the guards with arrows from the door silently and quickly leave. It'll end the mission and you won't get a bounty. -William slattery (talk) 19:17, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Bounty I just found a way to start the mission without aquiring a bounty. Silently kill your would be arrester with arrows from the door of the shrine of Talos, ending the mission without starting the next. Then speak to a guard in or around Markarth (I've also checked a guard in Karthwasten). He will blame you for the crimes again and you will be arrested, but with no added bounty. Should this be added to the page? -William slattery (talk) 03:55, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Help! While tring to escape the Markarth mine prison with Madanach, I fell behind as Madanach and crew went ahead. When I finally caught up to them at the exit, everyone instantly attacks me. I can't get my gear back, all I have is a pickaxe. I managed to kill Madanach and get the key to exit the mines, but no matter where I go, even if I fast travel, the ENTIRE world is out to kill me. I die within seconds. I have no save point to return to and start over. I lost my entire game, being stuck in this glitch. HELP!!!